Game over
by cell-air
Summary: Yugi and Yami's last conversation as Yugi's about to win their duel. Heart breaking moment, some spoilers!


Hello everyone! Yeah, so this is my first fanfic. It's a short piece just creating a conversation between Yugi and Yami that they may have had in the final episode.

WARNING: There are some spoilers in this fanfic! For those of you who watched the series on WB 49, like me saw the final episode two weeks ago and are now sadden over the ending of YGO. Tear

For the rest of you watching it on YTV, you still have a little while longer so enjoy it while you can!

Anyways, if you haven't seen that last episode and you don't want to ruin it, it's better you don't read this. Save it until after the series is done. If you don't really care then by all means, read.

Now, it's my first one, and I know I'm capable of writing better but I wanted to give this a shot. It's not that great but just read it and tell me what you think.

I tried to capture both characters as they are portrayed, at the same time I tried to make them you know, more Yaoi since that's what this is. Did I do okay? In all honesty, in the Anime and Manga, the two are really close already and the way they talk to one another and care for each other, it's really close to being a romance between the two. It just never goes there. I'm happy either way.

Enjoy!

**Game Over**

I can't do it; I don't want you to leave.

I know it has to be done; I know you have to go back.

But what about us? What about what we want?

After everything we've been through,

Everything we did.

What we shared together, you and me.

As the puzzle shatters, so does my heart.

I love you Yami! Can't I hold on to that at least?

Now, you have to throw that away to fulfill your destiny.

Where do I fit in your destiny?

Where does our love fit?

_Love, don't cry._

_I know this is hard for you,_

_Up until now, we've always been together._

_Every game we played, every duel we fought you were always at my side._

_Now, all of that ends here as you draw your last card and beat me._

_I love you Yugi. Please, don't doubt that._

_I don't want to leave you; I want to be with you forever._

_No matter what I do, I can't change what is already set in stone._

_Our love can't conquer this._

You didn't want to leave me!

You promised me you wouldn't.

How can you go back on your word?

How can you hurt me?

I'd die for you,

I'd bleed myself dry to win your heart!

Now, you're asking me to give it back?

Damn it all! To hell with everything!

All our duels, all our victories...

They all mean nothing to me if I have to give you up!

I hate you!

I hate you for leaving me!

I hate you for making me live with out you.

_I never wanted this._

_To move on, if you're not there._

_You gave me something I forgot I had._

_And I gave you something you thought you didn't have._

_Your kindness freed me, Yugi and my courage saved you._

_You may hate those duels, but I don't regret them._

_If it weren't for those games, we would have never bonded._

_We would have never known each other, learn from one another,_

_Or fall in love with each other._

_I can lose my soul in the shadow realm,_

_But feel nothing but pure joy knowing that you loved me_

_Forgive me, love that I must go._

Yami, can't you hear me crying?

Don't you see how much I still need you?

I know, I don't need you to fight my battles or win my games

But, how can I go on when half my soul is being ripped from me?

As I lie awake in bed at night, you won't be there to kiss my tears or clam my fears.

Why can't I go with you?

Why can't I follow you?

Don't go where I can't follow you!

Don't go where I can't touch you or hold you!

Don't leave me, love!

_Don't you see, I'm not leaving you love?_

_I will always feel you near me because you and I are one and the same._

_Whenever my heart beats, yours will beat along side it._

_You gave me love and I gave you strength and no one will rip that from us._

_You will come back to me, one day soon,_

_But stay where you're loved by others, till you're ready to join me._

_Don't cry, beloved. I'll never leave you._

_As long as you love me, I'll always be with you._

My tears won't cease, until you wipe them away.

I already feel like we're growing apart.

So please let me in and feel your heart.

Let me embrace you, one last time.

Kiss away my tears, Yami.

Tell me everything will be okay.

Say my name, Yami.

Say that you love me, before you leave.

_No matter how long it takes,_

_I will see you again._

_Even when the doors close._

_I'll stand and wait for you to come back to me._

_With lips impatient and hands trembling, I'll stand and watch._

_Let the others watch over you and keep you safe for me._

_Draw your last card Yugi, do it with out fear._

_Once it's over, you'll soon see._

_Half you're soul will still be with me,_

_And I will never leave._

_Don't forget me…_

_Don't lose our memories_

_I love you, Yugi._

I know in my heart, you'll always be there.

I want you to take it with you,

I don't want to say good bye but I know it's true.

That I'll never be alone

And neither will you.

The other soul within me…

Forever, you and me.

I love you, Yami.


End file.
